My Protector
by cheeseisgood89
Summary: Haley James is a famous actress/singer who is America's sweetheart and is being followed by a crazed stalker, enter her bodyguard Nathan Scott.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was Miss. Haley James." The announcer blared through the speakers and the room erupted in applause. A young woman with light brown hair stood up from the piano, taking a bow and smiling before exiting the stage.

"That was great, Miss. James." A young man with blond hair and blue eyes told her before handing her, her coat.

"Thanks." She replied taking her coat and slipping it on.

"You're limo is waiting outside for you." Another man told her and she nodded her head in understanding before pushing the door open. Opening the door she came face to face with a sea of people and flashing bright lights.

"Miss. James!"

"Haley!" Voices cried and Haley, covering her eyes with her hand, she made her way to the

vehicle.

"Miss. James, is it true that you are dating you're co-star?" A reporter asked.

"When is you're next album coming out?" Another reporter questioned but Haley kept her head down and continued walking.

"Miss. James, is it true that you are still receiving threatening letters from you're alleged stalker?" A reporter asked, shoving a microphone right in front of her, causing her to stop and look up.

"I - ." She began but was interrupted by a man behind her.

"I am Haley's publicist and there are no letters, those are just rumors." He said before guiding Haley to the limo, opening the door they both got in. Sighing, Haley ran a hand through her hair and buckled her seat belt.

"You were good tonight, Haley." The man commented.

"You lied to them, Rob I'm still receiving letters." Haley stated.

"I know I did but the public doesn't need to know that America's sweetheart is still receiving threatening letters." Rob replied flipping through a folder.

"Turn up here, driver." He instructed, "Now Haley, I want you to go home and relax."

Haley inserted her key, unlocking the lock and opening the door. Walking through the living room to her bedroom she changed from her red dress and high heels into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. Walking into the living room she saw that a box lay on the table. Stepping closer she saw that the envelope was taped to it, opening she read.

"To Miss. James from you're biggest fan."

Lifting the lid, she stepped back in horror and screamed.

"I am so glad that you could come on such a short notice, Mr. Scott."

"It's no problem at all." The young, tall man with short, dark, black hair replied.

"I'm Thomas by the way, head of security for Miss. James."

"Nathan." He said shaking his hand.

"I told Miss. James' manger that I would update security but she insisted that I hire a bodyguard." Thomas expressed as they walked down the hallway.

"Where is her manger?" Nathan asked.

"She is in L.A, she will be arriving in the morning." Thomas told him.

"Ok."

"Her and Miss. James are close friends and she is worried about her, not that I can blame her, not after tonight."

"Why is she worried?" Nathan questioned.

"Miss. James has been receiving some disturbing letters these past few weeks and tonight she found her cat, dead inside a box. Someone strangled it and sent it to her." Thomas told him and Nathan shook his head in disgust.

"I know. The police already questioned her, they said there isn't much they can do. The box was left downstairs in the lobby and taken up by an employee. The cameras don't have a good picture of the person who left it, either. They suggested that we up secruity and that they will be in touch with us." Thomas said as they reached Haley's room.

"Please be courteous, Miss. James has had a rough night." Thomas requested and knocked on the door.

"Miss. James it's Thomas." He annouced and heard the locks click and the door opened. Both men stepped inside and Nathan notice the woman quickly, wipe at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Miss. Scott I would like you to meet you're new bodyguard."

So what do you think. Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review.


End file.
